Episode 122 (The Prom) Filler
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Basically the Ending to The season one finale only with the blank spots filled with more drama then i was ready to handle.


**Episode 122 filler.**

**By Black winged Angel**

**Please, R/R and let me know what you think!**

_*The Drifters - Save the Last Dance plays in the background*_

As Brian twirled Justin on the dance floor and spun him gracefully, showing up each of the students at the prom. They looked into each others eyes and shared a deeply passionate kiss in front of all the others. Out of the corner of his eye Justin caught a glimpse of Daphne smiling at him ever so happily. His eyes began to sparkle with excitement and happiness that his one true love had shown up and become his knight in shining armor. Their lips came apart and a smile appeared on both their faces. Still holding each other tight they continued to spin on the dance floor, under the lights as the song came to a close.

Brian pulled back a bit and began to lead Justin off the dance floor. Just as they were heading out of the gymnasium, Justin stops and says "Hold on a second I have to tell Daphne something." With that he turned and ran to Daphne who was waiting on the other side of the Gym. "Daph, wait here ok? I'll be right back, I'm going to see Brian to his car and then I will come back and we can walk home, O.K.?" 

Daphne looked into his sparkling blue eyes and nodded and spun him around to look at Brian who was waiting patiently where he had been left. She leaned in close and rested her head on Justin's shoulder as she spoke softly as to be not heard. "You better go, he looks hot, and you want him, so take your time. I'll still be waiting." She pushed him onwards, and turned around and began to talk to a friend of hers who was waiting by the punch bowl.

Justin started walking, and then picked up pace and slowly ran to his lovers arms. He leaped up and spun once more in Brian's arms before leaving the gym.

*******************************

They entered the parking complex still hearing the soft beat of the music still emitting from the gym. Justin still dancing away and singing the song they had just danced to grabbed onto Brian's hand and spun once more singing aloud. "So don't forget who's taking you home." with that Brian began singing with Justin as they danced their way to Brian's Jeep. "And in who's arms your gonna be." Justin looked into Brian's eyes and saw that for once Brian Kinney was having a good time, and still had his clothes on. With that snide remark floating in his mind, Justin let out a giggle of excitement and happiness.

"Did you see their faces?" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah, you gave them a prom they'll never forget." Brain said as he leaned his back to his Jeep. 

"Me neither." just said quickly as he shook his head. Brian leaned forward as Justin finished his statement and placed his new white Armani scarf around the neck of his lover. He turned them around so that Justin's back was now facing the Driver's side of the Jeep.

"It's the best night of my life."

"Even if it was ridiculously romantic." Brian smiled and slowly leaned in closer to Justin as if to steal a kiss. And then stopped. As he was looking into the shining eyes of his lover he finally saw that point of pure joy, that Justin seemed to be carrying with him always. That "sunshine" that Debbie had always said existed. His smile got bigger as he moved in and began to kiss his date. Cars started in the background but all that could be heard by the two lovers were the sounds of each others breathing, and heartbeats. Brian pulled back and turned once again so that he was close to the door of his Jeep. "Later" he said as he twisted the scarf and let it fall onto Justin's finely pressed tuxedo. 

A soft cry of a breath escaped Justin's soft moist lips, and yet all he could reply to his lover's comment was, "Later." Justin backed away as Brian started towards entering the Jeep. A wide smile appeared on Justin's face as a goofy laugh escaped his lips. Justin walked away from the Jeep and stretched the scarf behind his neck joyfully with an added bounce to his step. Brian glanced back at his lover and thought, 'He's sort of cute when he's really happy, no wonder I like him.' He turned back and opened the Jeep door, 'Did I just say I liked him?'

He closed the door to his Jeep and looked in the side view mirror, watching the blonde "sunshine" walk back towards the gymnasium. 'I guess I do like the little ass hole... sometimes'. A ill favored smile crossed his lips as he continued to watch Justin walk away. Just as he was about to turn around and start the Jeep, he noticed Hobbs walking after Justin, and noticed more so, the oak baseball bat trudging in Hobbs' hand. He leaped from his seat and opened his door, and began to run, knowing he couldn't possibly make it to Justin in time, he let out a desperate plea of warning, in hopes of saving his lover. "JUSTIN!" The wide grin still on Justin's face was the last thing Brian Kinney saw before the baseball bat, that sword of Damocles, of Hobbs' came down knocking Justin to the ground in one harsh blow. A sort of soft slam echoed through the parking garage, as well as the sound of a homerun on a warm summer day. There was no mistaking it, Justin had been hit, directly.

In a storm of rage and fear, Brian charged Hobbs and pushed him to the ground with a grunt of energy. Brian looked into the eyes of his lovers attacker and only saw fear and ignorance. Only then did Brian realize he had knocked the bat free from Hobbs maniacal grip. Brian bent over quickly and grabbed the bat. Hobbs jumped to his feet and began running from the scene of mayhem he himself created.

Brian looked quickly at Justin who lay motionless on the ground, and then turned and ran after Hobbs. He wretched the bat, and swung once with all his might, no where really vital, and no where that could cause *too* serious damage. Right where it would hurt the most, take the longest to heal, but not kill or maim him. Right in the groin. The bat sunk in as Hobbs fell to his knees and cried out in pain. A vengeful thought crossed Brian's mind as he watched the Homophobic bastard fall to his side in agony, 'Enjoy your fucking prom night now you dirty mother fucker'. His thoughts quickly turned back to Justin.

"God Damn it." were the only words Hobbs could make out in his flashing moments of pain, along with various screams and moans of pain. Brian blocked out the tiresome noises made by Hobbs and focused on Justin, his love. His gaze quickly went up and down Justin's body, looking for any sign of movement. Deep down, knowing that the worst might happen, he forced back his love filled tears and buried his head into Justin's limp, lifeless body. 

"No, no no no no no no no no no no no no no. GOD!" Brian lifted his head and looked around the parking garage for help, but seeing no one but the unconscious Justin and the injured Hobbs, Brian dug thru his tux pockets and emptied the contents onto the ground. Receipt's, and scrap papers with his 'tricks' numbers on them blew off into the air but none of that mattered. Finally the item that Brian had been looking for, for what seemed like hours, fumbled out of his hands and fell to the ground. A snap was heard, and the worst was feared yet again. Brian picked up his cell phone and held it to his face. "Please God, allow me one phone call for Justin. ONE FUCKING PHONE CALL" he looked up and began to cry. He pushed the power button on his phone and listened. A short and faded BEEP sounded. He quickly dialed the only number he could think of. It wasn't 911 or even Debbie. It was Michael. He hated to have to drag Michael into this, but this was an emergency. It rang, and after two rings Michaels voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Michael stopped in his tracks at the Airport terminal waiting to see who was on the other end. 

Brian's teary voice came through the phone in broken sobs of emotion. "Trouble. Justin. Hobbs. Baseball Bat. Emergency. Parking Lot of School. Get Help!" the conversation was cut short, and a steady tone sounded on Michael's end of the phone. The quickness of the call had only allowed for a brief telling of what happened, but that was enough to shock Michael into dropping his bag and turning bout face and running to the entrance to the Airport. He Dialed 911 and began to talk to the operator.

***********************************

Back at the Parking lot, Hobbs' cries for help hadn't ceased, and to be honest Brian's patience was wearing as thin as it would get without snapping. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND LET YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW JUSTIN FEELS!" with that Chris Hobbs cries stopped and silence seemed to cause more noise in the garage than his tiresome whimpers had been. "FUCKERS!" Brain began to cry and buried his head in the blood soaked scarf wrapped around Justin's neck. He took the scarf and wiped Justin's face and began talking to him. "It's ok sonny boy. Everything's going to be ok. Just wait and see help's coming... WHERE THE FUCK IS THE HELP!" with that his voice ringing in the background. He quietly sobbed into Justin's shirt, when he heard it. The sound of an ambulance, which sounded to Brian like the song of a thousand angels. Or maybe the laughter of one, very bright, very persistent, very blonde angel. An angel in disguise, but an angel none the less. The ambulance pulled up to them and the attendant stepped out of the vehicle and looked first at Hobbs and then Justin. 

"We need one stretcher!" The attendant called back and walked over to Justin and Brian. "How long has he been out sir?" The attendant said as he moved closer. 

"Maybe 5-10 minutes" Brian stuttered as he grasped back to normal time and situation. 

"And what's his name Sir?" asked the attendant quickly.

"His name's Justin, and for God's sake, quit calling me sir, my names Brian."

The attendant smiled at Brian and looked back at Justin. "Thank you Brian. We can take it from here." The attendants began to place Justin on the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" With that the ambulance attendant turned and closed one of the doors to the back of the ambulance.

"We are taking him to the hospital for treatment." 

"Then I'm Coming." Brian said as he Jumped into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir I'm afraid that only family and necessaries are allowed to ride with the injured. Who are you in regards to the victim?" The second attendant said as he grabbed onto Brian's still shaking arm.

"I'm... I'm.... I'm his Boyfriend. And I am a witness to this attack. And unless you want a lawsuit on your ass for not taking a 'necessary' as you called it, I suggest you don't take your time bitching about who goes, and just fucking drive the god damned ambulance to the Hospital as fast as you can!" With that Brian pulled his arm free and slammed the door of the ambulance. He sat down at the back of the ambulance and looked onto Justin's face and thought, 'Did I just call you my Boyfriend? But, I don't do boyfriends. What's happening? Am I actually falling for you?' The ambulance started and they headed off towards the Hospital, with Brian speaking calmly to Justin, "Everything's going to be alright sonny boy. Everything's going to be alright."

****************************************

** THE END. **

**Thank you, please r/r and let me know what you think of my filler.**


End file.
